prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Drake
Mary Drake is a main character in the series. She is portrayed by Andrea Parker. The mother of Charlotte and the twin-sister of Jessica DiLaurentis, Mary begins working with Elliott Rollins after her daughters death in order to inherit what she believes is rightfully hers History Season 6 Did You Miss Me? Mary visits Alison disguised as Jessica. She tells Alison that Elliott is a good man and that he loves her very much and then exits the room. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Alison is home alone when she hears a music box playing in her room. She goes to check it out and hears the floor creak. She turns to see what appears to be a dead Jessica DiLaurentis standing in the door way. Alison screams and drops the music box, and when she looks up the figure is gone. The phone begins to ring and Alison picks up. She asks if anyone is there and seemingly the voice of her mother says "Did you miss me?". That night, Alison also sees Darren Wilden, lying in bed with her and fears she is losing her sanity. The next day, Alison once again sees what appears to be her mother, looking at her from outside the window and pointing to "Wilden" behind her. Later, Spencer, Toby and Mona break into a room at The Radley and find a file which reveals that Charlotte DiLaurentis was actually the child of a patient named Mary Drake and adopted by Jessica and Kenneth. Back at the Lost Woods Resort, someone approaches, setting off all of the equipment Caleb rigged. The person slips away unnoticed, while Uber A kidnaps Hanna inside. The video footage downloads and shows that the person approaching was a brunette woman, whom everyone seems shocked to see. Aria asks if that could even be possible. Back at Alison's, Wilden walks in and pulls off his face, revealing that he is wearing mask and underneath is Elliott Rollins. A woman who looks identical to Jessica approaches him and he tells her that he just got a call from the hospital and Alison is resting comfortably. The woman asks if she signed the papers and he says yes, calling her Mary, revealing that Mary Drake was the twin-sister of Jessica DiLaurentis. He says that he controls 51% of Carissimi now. Mary says that he is the only man Charlotte ever loved and he says he would've done anything for Charlotte, with Mary saying he proved that when he married her cousin. Mary then says that they have finally taken back what was supposed to be hers. She approaches a photo of Charlotte and pics it up, saying that that's what Charlotte would've wanted. The Liars and their allies then realize that the woman in the video looks exactly like Mrs. DiLaurentis, believing that it is her. Season 7 Tick-Tock, Bitches The Liars are outside the police station, preparing to go in and get help for Hanna. Right before they go inside, Mona stops them, noticing Mary walking into the police station. They are all confused by this and believe that maybe Alison wasn't seeing "ghosts" after all. Toby goes in to see who she is and she reveals that she is the new owner of the Lost Woods Resort and would like to report a break in. Toby questions her identical resemblance to Jessica and she tells him that they were twins. He tells the rest of the group and they conclude that Mary must be "A.D." A few hours later, Mona, Toby, Spencer and Caleb watch Mary outside the Lost Woods as she brings in bags. She leaves and Caleb and Mona tail her, while Spencer and Toby go inside and find that Mary has many books in different languages on subjects such as banking and construction which could help her become the perfect Uber A. Mona and Caleb follow her to a hardware store, where she tells an unknown person on the phone that she has everything they need. Mona can't hear the other side of the call before Mary hangs up. Mary is buying bleach, charcoal and vinegar, which Mona says is everything you need to cover up a murder. After Mary leaves, they follow her to Spencer's, where she goes and knocks on the door. Caleb texts Spencer and warns her not to answer but she goes to the door before she receives the text. Mary asks if is Spencer or Melissa and after Spencer reveals who she is, she asks if they have met. Mary says that they have a long time ago but Spencer wouldn't remember. She asks Spencer if her parents are home and Spencer tells her they are on a cruise. She says she will check back another time but Spencer invites her in for tea, to which Mary accepts. Spencer questions her relationship with Peter and Veronica and Mary says they used to have a lot in common. While Spencer prepares their tea, Mary looks at their family photos and says that Spencer and Melissa look a lot alike, almost like twins. She asks if they are close and Spencer says they are occasionally. Spencer asks when Mary saw her parents last and says she only asks because they never spoke of her. Mary says she knows enough to know that the Hastings are excellent secret keepers. Spencer questions why they would keep her a secret. Mary says that Spencer is very inquisitive and she apologizes, saying she was only making conversation. Mary then apologizes for being sensitive and says that she and Jessica weren't close and that its because she poisoned everyone against Mary. Spencer questions why and Mary says that she was born first but Jessica was born jealous. Spencer questions why she chose to return now and Mary says it is because she found out Jessica was dead. Mary prepares to leave and Spencer asks if she is staying at the Lost Woods alone. She says yes and Spencer asks if she has any children but she says that she is all alone. Mary then questions how Spencer knew she was staying at the Lost Woods and Spencer says that Toby told her. Mary then says that she can't manage to be friends with any of her ex-lovers and leaves, but tells Spencer she should lock her door because these days she's not safe anywhere. Mary goes back to the Lost Woods Resort and paces around the room while Caleb and Mona watch from outside. She gets a call and Mona listens in and says that she can't hear what the other person is saying but it's definitely a male with an accent that's maybe Aussie or British. They trace the call back to Snooker's Bar. Later, Spencer and the others read from her file and Spencer reveals that Mary was admitted to Radley Sanitarium initially because of the death of a child who was under Mary's care while she was babysitting them. No charges were ever filed but she was forced to stay in Radley until she was eighteen. She was then readmitted several times and got out for good twenty three years ago. Hanna manages to escape Uber A and makes her way to the road as a car is passing. The car doesn't see her and passes by. Another car approaches and she stops them. The driver is revealed to be Mary. Appearances Notes *A Twin was speculated upon by fans for much time and was finally confirmed by Marlene King on Twitter. *Marlene has confirmed that Mary has appeared before on the series. It is unconfirmed when. *It seems as though she is the one who visited Alison in "Did You Miss Me?," however this has not been confirmed. Writer Bryan Holdman confirmed that it could be either Mary or an actual dream of Jessica. Joseph Dougherty later confirmed that he wrote it as being Mary. *According to Andrea Parker, Mary is not Uber A but is working with Uber A. *Mary mentions in "Bedlam" that she had been calling Elliott for two days, however she was on the phone with an unknown male in "Tick-Tock, Bitches". This was possibly Uber A. Gallery An image gallery for this character can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Radley Patients Category:Parent